Shut Me Up
by midna36
Summary: Ichigo runs into Grimmjow again and comes out of the encounter a little worse for wear... Rated M for violent sex not too graphic  and language, smut. GrimmjowxIchigo Seme-Uke


Shut Me Up

Ichigo Kurosaki still remembered when it had first started. It was one of the many times that Grimmjow had traveled over to the world of the living to call him out to fight. He was walking to school when Grimmjow had first approached him. The blue haired bastard had taunted him from up in the air. Ichigo left his body to Kon and told him to get Rukia in case more Hollows showed up then chased after Grimmjow.

The two exchanged some blows as Grimmjow lured him farther and farther away from where they had begun and ended up in an abandoned warehouse. Ichigo preferred fighting Grimmjow in remote locations. There was less of a chance of someone else getting hurt. Ichigo lowered Tensa Zangetsu, "Give it up Grimmjow. You can't win."

Grimmjow sneered at Ichigo, "I don't have to win." He appeared behind Ichigo catching him off guard and punched him across the warehouse into the wall and knocked Tensa Zangetsu from his hand. He grabbed Ichigo as he appeared in front of him again and held his face close to his. Ichigo felt a harsh spiritual pressure emanating from Grimmjow but it was somewhat different from his usual murderous one. It sent a chill down Ichigo's spine that told him to run.

Grimmjow sheathed his zanpakuto and punched Ichigo in the face drawing blood from his lip. Ichigo moved to try and escape from Grimmjow's hold on him but stopped stunned when the hollow leaned in to lick the blood off of his mouth. Grimmjow gazed at Ichigo lustfully with his blue eyes and grinned as he pulled the soul reaper in for a kiss and meshed their two mouths together.

Ichigo gasped for air when Grimmjow finally pulled away. "What the heck?" Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and crawled towards Zangetsu lying on the floor.

Grimmjow grinned as he watched the soul reaper crawl away. He moved in front of Ichigo before he could reach his sword and kicked him in the face knocking him backwards onto the ground. Blue strands of hair fell into Grimmjow's face as he pinned Ichigo to the ground. "What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked nervously, "Why did you put away your zanpakuto?"

Grimmjow's grin widened and he tore open Ichigo's soul reaper uniform revealing his chest. He licked his lips as he gazed lustfully at the soul reaper underneath him. Ichigo struggled underneath his grip, "Grimmjow, draw your zanpakuto and fight me!"

Grimmjow's grin faded and he looked at Ichigo with a bored expression. "So, you want me to draw Pantera? Okay, fine." He pinned Ichigo's arms above his head and placed his wrists on top of each other then drew his zanpakuto. He licked along the blade and grinned, "Here you go, Kurosaki." He stabbed Pantera into Ichigo's hands down to the hilt. He laughed as Ichigo cried out in pain.

Ichigo glared at the hollow sitting atop his legs keeping him immobile. "Why are you doing this?" he asked through gritted teeth as he tried to ignore the pain in his hands.

Grimmjow continued to mock Ichigo with his grin, "I thought you got better at reading people's spiritual pressure," he ran his finger along Ichigo's naked chest, "Or maybe…you don't want to read my spiritual pressure? You're afraid of what it means?" He laughed at the confused expression on Ichigo's face. "Alright then, let me make it a bit clearer for you then."

He dipped his finger in the blood that seeped from Ichigo's hands and traced it along the soul reapers exposed chest. He leaned down and ran his tongue along the previously traced blood trail. Ichigo gasped at the touch. Grimmjow untied the rest of Ichigo's soul reaper uniform and gazed hungrily at his exposed cock.

Grimmjow sat between Ichigo's legs and looked towards him seriously, "Don't move your legs to try and kick me or I'll find something to pin them to the ground. The hollow spread apart the soul reaper's legs to give him better access to his prize. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's mouth enclosed around his cock.

Ichigo tried his best not to move his hands when he struggled against what Grimmjow was doing. The hollow ran his tongue along Ichigo's shaft and enclosed his lips around the head and sucked on it. "Ah…hell…" Ichigo groaned. Grimmjow grinned around the cock in his mouth as continued to draw Ichigo's enticing cries from his lips. Ichigo instinctively spread his legs farther apart as Grimmjow worked his cock into hardness.

Ichigo turned his head to bury his moans in his arm. Grimmjow heard Ichigo's muffled moans and frowned. He removed Ichigo's cock from his mouth and took the soul reaper's face in his hand roughly, "Don't you dare cover your sounds of pleasure. Do you understand?" Ichigo nodded his understanding. Grimmjow grinned, "Good, now it's time to loosen you up. Wet this for me." He stuck his middle finger in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo licked his tongue around the finger and sucked on it.

Grimmjow frowned when the soul reaper bit down as hard as he could on the finger inside his mouth. He punched Ichigo in the face then in the stomach causing him to release his hold on the hollow's finger. The blue haired hollow grinned as Ichigo spit out his blood. He licked the blood off of his finger. "I guess you don't want to be prepped for my dick up your ass. I was going to be nice and loosen you up so it would be more enjoyable for you." Grimmjow undid his hollow uniform and pulled out his already hard cock.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight of Grimmjow's cock. He tried to shake his legs from Grimmjow's grip. "No, please…"

Grimmjow frowned and slammed Ichigo's legs against the ground with his spiritual pressure, "What did I tell you about moving your legs?"

Ichigo stopped struggling and whimpered, "I don't…I've never…"

Grimmjow grinned, "You lost your chance for a pleasant ride. Strange how you're so tough when we're battling…but in this position you grow so weak."

Ichigo glared at him then lifted and spread apart his legs. "Do your worst."

Grimmjow's grin widened, "Don't mind if I do." He lifted Ichigo's hips off the ground and slammed into him drawing cries of pain from the soul reaper. The hollow grunted as he moved in and out of Ichigo, "Shit…you're so…fucking tight…just…relax dammit…"

Tears formed at the corner of Ichigo's eyes, "How the hell…am I…supposed…agh…to do that…ah!"

Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed gently up Ichigo's chest and placed his thumb in the middle of Ichigo's nipples and pressed gently. Ichigo groaned at Grimmjow's touch, "Ah…what…nnn…"

Grimmjow grinned and ran his hand slowly up Ichigo's leg and messaged a section on the bottom of his foot. Ichigo arched his back, "Ah, shit…why…"

Grimmjow reached down to Ichigo's ass and spread his cheeks farther apart and continued his administrations on his ass. "I'm pressing sexual pressure points to help relieve your tension."

Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow entered him deeper, "Ah…fuck…" Grimmjow reached between Ichigo's legs and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's temporarily forgotten hard on. Ichigo groaned at Grimmjow's touch and rocked his hips into his hand. Grimmjow's other hand slid over the moaning Ichigo and pressed other sexual pressure points located over his body.

Ichigo panted and cried out with pleasure at Grimmjow's magical touch. Grimmjow groaned along with Ichigo as he motioned in and out of the soul reaper. "Ah, fuck...Kurosaki…nnn…I'm…" Grimmjow doubled over Ichigo as he released his hot cum into him. He removed himself from Ichigo and rested his hand on the soul reaper's abdomen and continued to message Ichigo to an orgasm.

Ichigo spread apart his legs, "Nnn, hurry…ah…" Grimmjow grinned and stopped his administrations on Ichigo. Ichigo jerked his head up so he could look at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow…why did you stop?" he panted.

Grimmjow leaned over the desperate soul reaper and moved closer to his face and grinned, "Because, it's a lot more fun hearing you beg for it."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked away from Grimmjow embarrassed and bit his lip. "Grimmjow…" he tried to keep himself from sounding needy, "please…" he breathed.

Grimmjow's grin widened, "Please what?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and panted as a blush crept over his cheeks, "Please continue with your…hand job…"

Grimmjow laughed and took Ichigo's cock in his hand again, "That's good enough." He motioned quickly over Ichigo's cock and quickly sent him into his orgasm. The hot cum spilled over Ichigo's naked chest and he panted tiredly. Grimmjow licked the white cum from his hand and grinned down at the tired soul reaper. He took Ichigo's jaw in his hand and pressed his lips to his.

Ichigo tried his best to fight the kiss. Grimmjow slipped his tongue past the other's lips and maneuvered it around his warm slippery cavity. Ichigo bit down on Grimmjow's tongue earning him another punch in the face. Grimmjow laughed and ran his bleeding tongue over his lips, "Mmm, before I go Kurosaki…I want to leave you a little something more to remember me by." He leaned down to Ichigo's neck and sucked and bit it and left a big purple kiss mark the size of his mouth. He laughed as he admired his mark of ownership on the soul reaper.

Grimmjow felt incoming spiritual pressure and knew that Ichigo felt it too, "It seems your friends finally found you." He grinned down at Ichigo, "I wouldn't want them to find you in such a compromising position." He removed his zanpakuto from Ichigo's hands releasing a cry of pain from him. Grimmjow laughed and licked the blood off the blade before he sheathed Pantera. "I'll see you around Kurosaki," he promised.

Grimmjow then disappeared leaving Ichigo hurt and naked. Ichigo did his best to redo his soul reaper uniform with his injured hands so Rukia wouldn't see him like that. He tried to lift his uniform higher on his shoulder to cover the mark that Grimmjow had left on his neck but he knew that it didn't cover all of it.

Rukia ran over to Ichigo as soon as she saw him with Kon following behind in Ichigo's body, "Ichigo, are you okay? Where's Grimmjow?"

Ichigo shook his head, "He left."

Rukia saw his injured hands and tore off a piece of her clothing to wrap around his hands, "Where's your zanpakuto?"

Ichigo motioned with his head towards it lying on the ground. Kon walked over and picked it up for him. He thanked them both and they escorted him home to make sure that he was okay. Kon wondered at Ichigo's strange mark on his neck "Is that a hickey?"

Ichigo frowned and shook his head, "No… it's a bruise."

Rukia glared at Kon, "Seriously Kon, he was just in a battle. There's no way it's going to be a hickey."

Kon shrugged and noticed that Ichigo was limping, "Did you hurt your leg too?"

Ichigo stuttered and blushed, "Ah…y-yeah…not too bad though…it's fine…"

Ichigo returned to his body and reassured Rukia and Kon that he was fine and just needed some rest. He lay there and looked at the ceiling of the room and wondered what Grimmjow was thinking.

Ichigo came back from his memory as he sat on the bed looking out the window at the full moon. Ever since then Grimmjow would continue challenging Ichigo to battles. Occasionally Ichigo would feel the difference in Grimmjow's spiritual pressure and Ichigo would help Grimmjow to release his sexual tension. Most sessions would end with Ichigo sustaining injuries like the first time.

Ichigo heard a rock hit his window and felt the familiar spiritual pressure of the hollow. He opened up the window and looked down to find Grimmjow waiting underneath a street lamp then move into the darkness of a nearby alleyway. Ichigo quietly crawled out of his bedroom window and ran into the dark alley. He looked around for the hollow. Grimmjow came up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist and bit the soul reaper's neck inciting a moan. "Hey Kurosaki, miss me?"

Ichigo contemplated the hollow's question as he was shoved into the brick wall of the alley. He didn't know whether he liked battling or fucking Grimmjow better. He moaned as Grimmjow pressed up against his body and kissed him roughly. He bit Ichigo's lip, drawing blood. It was hard for him to decide, but he guessed he could always wait to answer the hollow till later because it didn't seem like he was too concerned with the answer either.

_The End_


End file.
